2010-05-16 - Anew Learning Experience
It came as an e-mail transmission, shortly after the two members of Celestial Being departed the Argama and left onboard the Ptolemy: I am interested in asking a few questions regarding the information you obtained pertaining to the current location of Celestial Being Gundam Meister Allelujah Hapetism. If it is possible, please contact me as soon as you can with a suitable meeting time and location. I would prefer that the two of us discuss this matter in person, but if that is not possible, a secure transmission would also be acceptable. A. Returner Celestial Being Macua had got a mail from Anew, and girued why not she'd picked a small cafe out on one of the colonie3s friendly to Katharon and she's waiting for hte other woman inside, well out back on the cafe, It's a pretty decent place and Macua should be easy to find her hair does stand out, as does th head band. Anew did not frequent the colonies; in fact, despite this being one of the few friendly to members of Katharon, she had never actually visited it herself. She feels most comfortable in her Celestial Being uniform--likely because she spent most of her days wearing it. However, there were some places where it was not appropriate to wear such a uniform; Earth was one of these places. This colony, thankfully, was not. Though it took some time, Anew was finally able to find the cafe that Macua had selected. Her eyes find the teal-haired girl immediately. When she finally approaches, Anew does not sit down. Instead, she tucks her hands behind her back and clasps her hands together. "Nice to meet you. I am the co-pilot and chief medic of the Ptolemaios II. My name is Anew Returner." A pause. "I heard about your promotion," she says, with a slight bow of the head. "Congratulations." And then finally, Anew takes her seat. macua says "I'm still honestly suprised about it my self. It's also good to meet you, I think I saw you at one of the briefings that Captain Bright gave a little while ago. So you said you wanted to talk Anew? Might I ask about what?" "About your information," Anew says, resting her arms on the table. "You said that you knew where Allelujah Hapetism was being held." She hesitates, then averts her eyes. "How is it that you came to know this?" Celestial Being had been searching for some hint of Allelujah since his disappearance; it was a little suspect that he was so easily found by someone with no ties to Celestial Being whatsoever. Ken Marinaris looks back to the CB pilot. "I worked on several operations with Allelujah before. He's a former lab rat like me and well a bunny girl costumne anf someone having a bit too much to drink." She gives a grin. "It's all a matter of who you ask and where with that." Anew blinks. "A bunny girl costume?" she repeats slowly, as if trying to process this information. She can't quite understand how a bunny girl costume may come into play during intelligence acquisition, but... "You simply asked someone?" she says, looking troubled. All this time, and the most obvious solution was the most effective. She frowns, disappointed. "I see." Macua nods. "It was a waitress uniform." She looks a bit embrassed, odd for someone who wears a trace suit half the time she's piloting. If Anew did her home worl. "Yes, I can't go into too much details but yes that's how it went. It's funny how men get around a pretty lady when she's dressed interestingly. They stop thinking at least a bit." "Oh," Anew says simply. She frowns, then her expression shifts to something more perplexed. "Is it something that men enjoy?" The only time she stopped thinking these days was when she spaced out for minutes at a time. It was not something she particularly enjoyed. However, she also can not see how men wouldn't enjoy pretty women. She had not been the subject of any man's lust, as far as she knew, but she had observed the lascivious glances of men in the street when a conventionally pretty woman passed them by. Desire perplexed her. Macua knew all about Desire, but more so about powers. The petty people who wanted her powers and abilities. She also understood the other enough to make her mission successful too. "You all right you seem a bit confused and many do. Some are just more polite in their reactions than other." She smiles a bit at Anew. "Speaking of Men your ship got a few lookers on it. Any of them make passes at you?" "Make... passes at me?" Anew repeats, not quite understanding. It is as if Macua is speaking a foreign language to her, and she is unable to comprehend. She does acknowledge that the boys onboard the Ptolemy are handsome; Lyle, in particular, she finds the most attractive of the bunch, though some girls may find her unruly locks unappealing. However, she can't ever recall them ever hitting on her--or if they did, she did not acknowledge it as a serious sign of interest. "There are handsome boys onboard the Ptolemy," she says, finally. "But none of them have shown anything more than a professional interest." Macua Huitl pauses "flirt with, hit on, ask you out?" She trails on a little bit. She pauses for a moment. "You almos seem worse...off than I was after I escaped the lab." She pauses for a moment "You sure, is there any of them you like or think are good looking? If there is maybe you should ask him out?" There's not a lot that Anew understands about the way this world functions. She's only a recent creation, still fumbling to get a feel for the way human beings live and interact among one another. Anew, however, is oblivious to all of this, and attributes her social awkwardness to a distinct lack of social interaction. "What do you mean, Huitl-san?" Then, as if to prove that she is lacking in social graces possessed by most human beings, Anew asks, "What happened to you in the lab?" The conversation segues back to boys, and Anew's lips tug into a frown. She looks down at her hands. She thinks so hard that her brows furrow. "I have never had a guy that I have liked," she says quietly, her cheeks pinkening. "Though I am able to acknowledge that they are handsome, or are emotionally appealing." She looks up, the rising blush now vanishing. "What about you, Huitl-san?" Macua Huitl is starting to get the Meltrandi Vibe from Anew at this point she says. "Attempts to weaponize me." She says plainly. "Blue Cosmos wanted an newtype attack dog to do their dirty work." She admits and doesn't go much further than that she doesn't know Anew well enough yet atleast. "...I am seeing someone yes, but well he can be a bit of a dunce sometimes..." "Oh..." she answers softly. It's not until after she's said it that Anew Returner realizes that it was perhaps not the best question to ask; she thinks for a minute, wondering if there were anything that she would not want to be asked about, but nothing comes to mind. "How was it that the two of you came together?" she asks. The question she intended to ask has already been answered; there's no reason for her to continue to loiter, but still she does, one hand atop the other on the table. Macua Huitl says "Met at a burning PT tournament a little while after I escaped the labs. My rescueres thought I should get out more. It was kinda funny and not the normal way most people meet I assume." She wonders about this new CB operative the poor girl doesn't get out much it looks like. This is feeling odd though someone more socially aquward than her and she's suffered a memory wipe int the past. Most members of Celestial Being didn't get out often enough; Anew herself spends most of her time onboard the Ptolemy, and with the crew as meager as it has been, there are not many members onboard for her to interact with. Only since Sumeragi's departure has Anew found herself venturing outside of Celestial Being and interacting with other members of Katharon. Though that was mostly out of obligation; with Sumeragi out of the picture, she and Feldt were there to pick up her slack. "Burning PT tournament?" Apparently, Anew has been living under a rock after all. Macua Huitl says, "It's a VR mecha fighting game based heavily on the operating system of the Mao PT line. It's pretty fun and it's fairly popular." Where as the ship that saved her were offically mercs when in truth were using the merc work as cover to sniff out human experimentation labs, smash them and rescue the subjects from them. Quiet the different group that she comes from. Anew's lips tug into a soft frown. "But... aren't you a pilot already?" Anew asks. She had no interest in pilot simulations because whenever she wanted to, she could pilot the real thing. She didn't particularly dislike piloting the ship--in fact, it was rather gratifying. But it was for that reason that she couldn't understand why someone already capable of doing the real thing would resort to playing a simulation. Macua Huitl says, "Yes I am and well it's fun and I don't have to worry about killing anyone. Sides some of those arcade jockies think up things that an pilot in a multi million credit machine might not think or risk to figure out how to learn." She doesn't admit to how much of a broken in the head the person she is, she's just happy she's not a slobbering monster that kills without remose like some people she knows of. Macua's words trouble Anew; she'd thought about it before, how difficult it must be for Celestial Being's pilots to go out there and fight. Thankfully, she was never behind the controls of the Ptolemy's artillery, and she had no experience inside one of Celestial Being's mobile suits, so she was never forced to. That didn't, however, stop her from worrying about the crew's Gundam Meisters, particularly one Lyle Dylandy. "Maybe," she says, "You can show me how to play the next time that we meet." Anew lifts herself to her feet; her arms are once again tucked behind her back. "But now, I think I should be going. Thank you for answering all of my questions." Macua Huitl says "Sure I'd be glad to some time Anew, and I should be as well. I need to see to my G Fighter. The thing's old and needs a lot of mantiance to keep it in peek fighting form." With that she gets up as well and departs leaving some money behind to cover the bill Category:Logs